


Bring Me A Dream

by I_dont_know_my_name13



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, This was for InkTober, inspired by Mr Sandman by the Chordettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_know_my_name13/pseuds/I_dont_know_my_name13
Summary: Sandy didn’t normally mess with people. But when a group of woman start to sing, they call out to him on accident. He can’t resist.
Kudos: 18





	Bring Me A Dream

“Mr. Sandman bring me a dream.” 

Sandy did feel someone calling him. Who ever it was singing, and probably didn’t know that they were calling him. 

He swung around, sending more dreams down before he left. 

“Sandman, I’m so alone.” 

He entered the recording studio. It wasn’t like him to mess with people but he really, really, really wanted to. 

“Don’t have nobody to call my own.” 

Sandy looked at the girls singing. And then at the mic. They wouldn’t hear it, just the recording would pick it up. 

“Mr. Sandman bring me a dream.” 

Sandy didn’t normally talk. He preferred not to. Some people didn’t even know that he could. 

“Mr. Sandman-“  
“Yes?” Sandy giggled silently.  
“bring us a dream.” 

Sandy was done messing with them. 

“Give him a pair of eyes with a ‘come-hither’ gleam”

But these girls will get their wishes.


End file.
